


[TSN/NYSM]The real Magic

by Wuilizm



Category: Now You See Me, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutant
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuilizm/pseuds/Wuilizm
Summary: 变种人设定！普通人!Daniel/半鹿人!EduardoME目前存在于Eduardo的回忆杀中.结局DE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 变种人设定！
> 
> 普通人!Daniel/半鹿人!Eduardo
> 
> ME目前存在于Eduardo的回忆杀中.
> 
> 结局DE.

变种人设定.

普通人!Daniel/半鹿人!Eduardo.

ME目前存在于Eduardo的回忆杀，结局DE.

—————————————————

 

Chapter One  
Eduardo不知道成年失败是这么痛苦的事情，和Mark的针锋相对已经让他疲惫不堪，却还要忍着变成半鹿人的冲动.  
再等等，他的大拇指死死扣着自己的肉.  
Eduardo的母亲是半鹿人，所以他也是.  
半鹿人算是不被很多人知晓的一种变种人，他们的领地多在新加坡、加拿大、美国等不被人注意或者保护起来的森林区域.  
半鹿人由出生开始划分，出生时为人身，便在人类社会生活，直到接近成年时转化成半鹿人，进行历练.而出生时为半鹿人的族人，则会在森林中成长，一直到度过历练之后才能有化人的能力.  
半鹿人的历练并不是兽类的那种血腥狂暴，反而让人听起来觉得像言情小说.他们需要在历练的这段时间与他人相恋，只要两个人怀有相同的情感，就能通过历练，自由的在鹿身和人身之间转换.  
当最后的一句话结束，Eduardo便匆忙离开，他要赶上新加坡的飞机，联系到那边森林里的区域族长.毕竟，那里也是他的母亲所接受历练的地方.然而，他也错过了Mark凝视他的目光，似乎是在表达着只有他们两个才能读懂的语言.  
*新加坡*  
Eduardo刚下飞机走到领取物件栏，就看见在外面古铜色皮肤的成年男子.他压抑住又一股疼痛对人笑笑，却在脑中听见另一个人的声音.  
“你快撑不住了，快点.”  
Eduardo对突然的声音不感到奇怪，毕竟这是族长，而且没有人知道在成年的时候会获得什么奇怪的能力.但这样被关心的感觉让Eduardo对接下来的生活有了新的希望，他将自己的行李箱从旋转的轮盘上取下，动作优雅的走出与族长汇合.  
希望以后不会遇到Mark那样的人，Eduardo一边将手揣进口袋缩缩脖子，一边漫不经心的听着族长的介绍，这么想着.  
等到了族长给自己安排的居住地，Eduardo谢过之后就准备关门睡觉，却没想到族长凑到他耳边轻言：“你今晚就可能变身，睡觉还是别穿了.这话很奇怪，我也知道.你的经历……哎，能度过就好，Broke your leg.”  
听完这段话，Eudardo也不太清楚自己是什么反应，可能连谢谢都没有说就将族长拒之门外.而族长也在门外笑了几声便离开了.  
他们族之所以人数很少，那是因为很多人都找不到自己命中注定的人，完成不了历练，而年龄，顺着时间慢慢增加，一点一点走向灭亡.族长抬头看了看天空，新来的小家伙还要再吃点苦头才能从中理解什么才是他想要的.族长叹了口气，回到了自己的居住地.  
Eduardo关门后倚在门背上，一点一点的向下滑落直到屁股接触到冰凉的木质地板.他不知道他在想什么，一切都很混乱，似乎他的底线也在抽痛使他疼痛.  
“Shut up……”  
软腻的声音从Eduardo捂着脸的指缝中透露出来，他的大脑不断放映着从大学开始的Mark.  
舞会上的初次相遇，一发不可收拾的Soulmate，共同创业的欣喜，对Sean的不同反应………以及最后，和Mark打官司.  
这些Eduardo认为自己都能够承受，因为他已经经历过了，而且除了偶尔缅怀一下也没有什么别的感觉.  
但Eduardo无法释怀，也无法消除那天晚上的尴尬.  
*哈佛大学*  
“Mark！”  
Eduardo的声音从身后传来，刚下课的Mark停了停脚步等着身后的人跟上.直到身边有气喘吁吁的声音，Mark才继续前行.他的耳边一直传来Eduardo那种粘腻而不失柔软的声音，讨论的内容无非是对校园内发生的活动进行评论或者对任何时间的安排.  
Mark承认自己很擅长这些，这意味着他只需要偶尔插几句自己的观点，Eduardo就会扬起眉毛歪头思考他的想法.  
而之所以能和Eduardo成为好友，也是因为Eduardo的细心体贴，拥有足够的才智去理解他是什么意思.当然，在吵架的时候也会因为莫名的原因突然软了下去.Mark皱眉，灰蓝色的眼眸透露着不解和疑惑.  
Mark心中有备用答案，但他不肯承认，也不愿意承认.  
“Wardo，Do you love me？”  
“What？”  
Eduardo正准备讲金融分析课上的学术笑话，被Mark一打断睁大那双湿润的眼眸盯着他.  
“Do you？”  
面对Mark的逼问，Eduardo转头看了看周围，当他发现他们已经到了Mark卧室的时候明显松了口气.Eduardo没有理会Mark直勾勾的目光，他和往常一样躺倒在沙发上，但他的思绪已经乱成一团.  
Mark是什么时候知道的？我该怎么回答？是不是大家都知道了？  
以及最重要的，如果我说了“I do”Mark会不会跟我说一样的话？  
Eduardo为了掩饰尴尬，单手挠挠后脑勺，勾起一遍嘴角.很明显，这跟他想象的场景不太一样.但在他还没发出一个音节的时候，Mark那飞快的语速便将他冲撞的粉身碎骨.  
“Wardo，你是我最好的朋友，我想你应该明白我们之间的关系.嗯……我不知道该怎么把这段话说得委婉，但是我想你应该明白，我们只是好朋友.”  
而Eduardo只是木纳的点点头，那双小鹿般的眼眸显得无助和麻木.  
后来Eduardo便离开了，他感受到身后Mark时不时停下敲击键盘转而注视他离去的视线.  
Eduardo只想笑，也可能想哭.  
这是一种很复杂的感情，你想告白的对象首先做出一个不是告白的问句，然后自顾自话的拒绝了你.  
Eduardo知道自己的感情并不成熟，也想过Mark拒绝自己之后所在Mark身边的位置，但是这样的情景是他没有准备的，他没有想到Mark会发现这个情感.  
没有想到那个小机器人的心理学很厉害？  
Eduardo尴尬的笑笑，从地上颤颤巍巍地站起然后走到床的位子，他还没有混乱到忘记族长的话，所以他脱了下半身的衣物然后把自己蜷缩在厚重的棉被里.  
这个时间的新加坡不是特别的温暖，特别是在他们这儿的森林，会有一股凉意席卷全身而不会消散.  
Eduardo试图让自己沉沉地睡去，但在梦境中依旧呼唤着Mark的姓名.不知道是为了提醒自己忘记他，还是更好的记住.  
这个时间的新加坡还不是很热，特别是在这样的森林中，空气中弥漫着一股能侵入人体内的凉意，Eduardo在睡梦中抖了抖身子，梦境的世界却如同世界末日般崩溃.  
这场梦境的旅行似乎并不是很好，Eduardo睡意朦胧的眼眸里透露着深深的疲倦，杂乱的卷发遮住了鹿角的根部，棕黄色的皮毛上点缀着白色，小巧的棕色尾巴时不时顺着Eduardo的心情来回摇摆，一副慵懒的样子.他试图走下床，却发现下半身已经变为鹿身.  
“What the hell……？”软糯的语气在末尾稍稍的打了个转，可能这就是Eduardo最为惊讶的语气了.但他只是疲倦的实在没有力气去惊讶，更何况前一天晚上族长已经给过他提示了.  
半鹿人的身躯并没有给Eduardo带来什么行动上的不便，他更为惊讶的是自己能够熟练的活动他那四条看起来十分纤细的鹿腿.我真不知道这么纤细的四肢是如何爆发出那么强筋的力量的，Eduardo在心中小声嘀咕着，缓缓移动身子下床走向盥洗室.  
面对着镜子，Eduardo看着自己的接近水平的鹿耳，在他凝视的过程中还从有几分似是害羞的抖了抖，低头与抬头之间因为有了对鹿角而变得小心翼翼.不过他觉得跟平时所处的高度不大一样，于是抬手在镜子前比划几下才发现自己比之前还要高一些，约莫是五尺六.随后Eduardo简单的清洁了面部然后换上行李箱中干净的衬衫，给自己泡杯咖啡跪坐在窗边.  
新西兰的清晨还不算特别冷，但就算阳光透过树荫能够恰好照射到Eduardo的窗口，在那木质地板上留下温暖的痕迹，也不足以使得Eduardo的心情能恢复如以前.  
Eduardo想起来他是个商人，他想用这个理由去解释Mark.的确，如果他把自己定义在一个商人，那Mark的举动太正常了.可惜的就是，Eduardo无法用“只是商人”这个名词去定义自己.他能想明白这些事情，但他不愿意，这很痛苦.  
Eduardo起身将微凉的咖啡放在圆桌上，打开木屋的门深呼吸几次调整自己的状态，随后像是要做出伟大决定一般，小心翼翼地踏在清新的土地上，感受着不一样的质地.  
如同小鹿般轻盈，Eduardo很快适应了脚底的土地，即使现在的高度只比平时高了那么一些，却让他的心情更宽阔了些.  
半鹿人对自然元素有着极高的亲和力，这也造成了当他们为半鹿半人需要的时候不需要经常食用食物.正因为他们具有这种天赋，成年考验不过也是个将天赋付之于实际的机会.  
所以当大魔术师J.Daniel.Altas落荒而逃到这片森林的内部，那双混着红血丝和清亮钴蓝色眸子里映照出的是Eduardo对着温和阳光的正侧脸，因为角度的问题，焦糖色的眼眸入水晶般通透.  
Eduardo在Daniel的眼里，如同雕塑般美丽，他一边的鹿角上停留着不知名的鸟儿，双手于腹部交叉，白衬衫的衣摆下是棕色的鹿毛，之间点缀的白色斑点让端庄的人徒增了几分可爱.  
当然，Daniel没有观赏更多了，因为被追杀太久而最终昏迷了过去.


End file.
